Osiron Pattern Contemptor Dreadnought
Ushapt-Osiron Pattern Dreadnought, Hedara Ptomalac, Guardian of the House of the Jackal during the Great Crusade, armed with twin-linked Volkite Culverins and a Dreadnought-sized Power Fist.]] The Osiron Pattern Contemptor Dreadnought, or simply the Osiron Dreadnought, was a variant of the ancient Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought used by the Thousand Sons Legion during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy that allowed an Astartes psyker to continue to use his powers after being transformed into a cybernetic behemoth. Like the current Dreadnoughts now in service, this pattern served as a cybernetic sarcophagus for an Astartes who had been so badly wounded in battle that his only chance for continued service to the Emperor lay in being interred within. History Legion]] For many solar decades the arts by which the power of an Astartes psyker could be maintained medically within the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought eluded the Thousand Sons and any other Space Marine Legion that tried, with the occupant experiencing a lingering death, madness or malign psychic phenomena. The Osiron Pattern Dreadnought came about as the result of Magnus the Red himself applying his brilliant mind to solve the problem, resulting in the creation of a device known as the "Osiron." This device takes the form of a crown of psychometric barrier lattice encasing the occupant's living brain. The Osiron device was difficult to construct and was barely understood by even the most learned psi-arcanists, though this did not stop the Thousand Sons from outfitting it to their Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts, with startlingly powerful results. Imperial records indicate that Magnus the Red, before the Council of Nikaea, gave the schematics of the Osiron device to all of the other Space Marine Legions, though it is likely that most spurned this gift entirely. It is unknown if the Osiron Pattern Dreadnought is still used by the Thousand Sons, or if any other Astartes Legions or their descendants made use of the Osiron. Although the Blood Angels Chapter makes use of Librarian Dreadnoughts, it is unknown if those walkers make use of the Osiron device or some another means by which a Librarian may be entombed within a Dreadnought sarcophagus without going insane. Armament that features a built-in Force Weapon and a twin-linked Bolter loaded with Asphyx Shells.]] The Osiron Dreadnought mirrored the standard Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought's armament with a twin-linked Heavy Bolter attached to one arm and a massive Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon on the other with a built-in twin-linked Bolter. The difference between the Osiron and a standard Contemptor was that the Osiron's Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon was always a Dreadnought Force Blade, and its twin-linked Bolter was loaded with Asphyx Shells. Smoke Launchers and a Searchlight completed the standard weapons load-out. The Osiron's standard weapons complement could be replaced with a number of different weapons to suit different tactical needs, including a Multi-melta, a set of twin-linked Autocannons, a Heavy Plasma Cannon, a Kheres Pattern Assault Cannon, a twin-linked Lascannon, a power-leeching Heavy Conversion Beamer, or the ability to equip another Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with a built-in twin-linked Bolter. An Osiron can replace its second built-in twin-linked Bolter with a Heavy Flamer, a Plasma Blaster or a Graviton Gun, if equipped with a second Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon. It can be outfitted with Extra Armour Plating and a carapace-mounted Havoc Missile Launcher. All Contemptor Dreadnoughts are protected by advanced Atomantic Shielding which generates a protective gravitic shield around the walker using an advanced Atomantic Power Generator that provides greater protection from both ranged and melee attacks for the walker. However, when damaged, the Atomantic Power Generator can overload and result in a devastating miniature atomic explosion which will badly damage nearby allied units. The Osiron Dreadnought is also capable of using whatever psychic powers its occupant once wielded as a mortal warrior. Unit Composition *'1 Osiron Pattern Contemptor Dreadnought (Thousand Sons Legion, 31st Millennium Only)' Wargear An Osiron Pattern Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (Dreadnought Force Blade) with built-in twin-linked Bolter armed with Asphyx Shells' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Searchlight' *'Atomantic Shielding' *'Osiron (allows use of occupant's psychic abilities)' Osiron Pattern Dreadnoughts may replace their twin-linked Heavy Bolters with any of these options: *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (Dreadnought Powerfist) with built-in twin-linked Bolter' *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (Dreadnought Chainfist) with built-in twin-linked Bolter' *'Multi-Melta' *'Heavy Plasma Cannon' *'Heavy Conversion Beamer' *'Kheres Pattern Assault Cannon' *'Twin-linked Autocannons' *'Twin-linked Lascannons' *'Twin-linked Volkite Culverins' Osiron Pattern Dreadnought may replace their built-in twin-linked Bolters from their second Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (if present) with any of these options: *'Heavy Flamer' *'Plasma Blaster' *'Graviton Gun' *'Meltagun' Osiron Pattern Dreadnoughts may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Havoc Missile Launcher' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The ancient specifications of this class of Dreadnought are currently unknown to the Adeptus Mechanicus. See Also *'Librarian Dreadnought' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 148, 211 *''Forge World Webstore - Osiron Pattern Contemptor Dreadnought'' *''Forge World Webstore - Osiron Pattern Contemptor Dreadnought with Autocannon'' Gallery File:OsironDreadnought00.png|An ancient pict-feed capture of an Osiron Dreadnought during the Scouring of Prospero OsironDreadnought01.png|A close-up of the Osiron Dreadnought's sarcophagus Category:O Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Walkers Category:Thousand Sons